


Rage On, Brother

by poorasdirt



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poorasdirt/pseuds/poorasdirt
Summary: Colonnello had heard of the fable Cloud Rage when he was young. But it was one thing to hear about something and another thing to witness it. Yet, despite his misgivings, he finds himself oddly attached to the Cloud Arcobaleno. Maybe because the reason for Skull's rage was so similar to the anger Colonnello felt after they had been cursed. He didn't expect for things to turn out like this, however.
Relationships: Colonnello & Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 579
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts





	Rage On, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> This is another 5,000 words or less challenge. This time it was using this prompt:
> 
> _**Colonnello gives Skull a piggyback ride.**_  
> 
> 
> I also limited the Omake to 500 words, just in case you're wondering why it went over 5,000 words this time.  
> Again, I don't own these characters. All rights to these characters belong to Akira Amano. I'm just borrowing them.

Colonnello Artemio Serafini had grown up on his Nonna’s knee. She had encouraged him to lead a good life, unlike the life his father had lived. But she also cautioned him about what had led to his father dying so young and leaving Artemio in her care.

His Nonna wept the day he went to join the military. Just like the day he returned home to show her the blue Flames he had after a mission gone wrong. If she could see him now, Artemio knew she would be weeping again.

His baby sized hands mocked him as he glared down at them. The cursed pacifier around his neck was still glowing, reminding him the others where near. It also reminded him that his superior had all but turned her back on him since they were cursed.

She blamed him. He didn’t blame her. Yet the churning in his stomach hadn’t stopped.

Artemio didn’t know what to make of the others. The Sun and Sky were Mafia through and through, like his father had been. The Storm and Mist were both too foreign in their own ways, but still no different than most criminals. The Lightning and Cloud were the most civilian, though the Lightning was clearly unethical.

Artemio wished Lal would at least speak to him. The only time she did address him, was to issue orders. And she had stopped using his name, preferring to only address his rank.

For the first time in a long while, Artemio wished he could go cry to his Nonna.

They ended up at a secluded mansion owned by the Sky Arcobaleno. The now baby-sized pregnant Donna insisted, saying they could learn how to regain their independence. Some of them grumbled and glared at the reasoning, but none of them were in a place to argue.

It took a few weeks, but eventually they stopped tripping over their feet.

In that time, Artemio got used to being just Colonnello. He also found his place among the others. Lal even began warming back up to him, though there was still a slight strain on their relationship.

For the first time since the curse, Colonnello felt like there was some good in his life. Sure, he was now in the mafia and he was a midget. But he could make something out of this.

So, of course, just when things began looking up, something went to shit.

They had been training during some nice weather. Reborn had recruited Fon, Lal, and Colonnello to help toughen up their cry baby of a Cloud. Fon, for the most part, sat off to the side, drinking tea and offering Skull some encouragement.

Lal and Colonnello had set up an obstacle course, which Reborn was forcing Skull to run. It was no different than the course Colonnello ran in basic, so he saw no problem with the activity. Even though his commanding officer had never shot at him to go faster, do better… don’t slack off Lackey.

Colonnello wasn’t sure when it happened or what exactly made the Cloud snap. But one moment Skull finished the course and the next he was refusing to move. Even when Reborn demanded and shot a bullet into the ground inches from Skull’s boot.

Skull just stood there. His head bowed so his purple hair obscured his face. From where Colonnello was standing, he could see the Cloud shaking slightly as dark gloved hands balled into fists.

For half a second, Colonnello thought the younger Arcobaleno was going to cry.

Then he caught a glimpse of a silent snarl.

“Reborn! Look out!” Colonnello shouted at the Sun.

Reborn dove to the ground as half a dozen knives suddenly shot his way. One knife got close enough to snag the Sun’s fedora right off the hitman’s head as it sailed by. Skull looked up and over to Reborn’s prone form with a look of unbridled fury twisting his features.

Then a wave of Cloud Flames filled the area.

A flash of purple Flames and Skull suddenly had three more knives in hand. It reminded Colonnello of a cat unsheathing its claws. A spike of adrenaline shot through him, as he saw Reborn looking up at their Cloud in startled awe.

Colonnello found himself frozen.

He knew of the fabled Cloud Rage. His Nonna whispered about it as if it were some demon waiting in the night. A phantom that had once cost a young Artemio his father.

Colonnello now understood why his Nonna had been so afraid. How the hair on the back of his neck rose every time Nonna spoke about his father’s death. If the Cloud that killed his father had even a milliliter of the bloodlust Skull’s aura had, Colonnello didn’t blame his father for dying.

Not even in a combat zone had Colonnello felt the level of fear he had in that moment.

So, of course, that’s when all hell broke loose.

Skull had lunged at Reborn first. Only to be intercepted by Lal. If Fon hadn’t shook Colonnello’s shoulder as he passed, the sniper would have been a sitting duck.

For a civilian, Skull fought like a seasoned street fighter. He even managed a few martial arts moves that had Fon cursing. But somehow, the trio drove back the Cloud enough to escape with only a few injuries.

Yet as they retreated back to the mansion, Colonnello fell behind. It didn’t have to do with his injuries, instead it had to do with Skull. For how enraged the Cloud Arcobaleno was, he hadn’t followed after them.

Colonnello found himself slowing before stopping completely at the edge of the area soaked in Cloud Flames. He eyed the forested grove he had just left. Then went searching for a good vantage point.

Pulling out a spare scope, Colonnello confirmed Skull was still at the obstacle course. Only now instead of raging at someone, Skull was yanking at the Pacifier around his neck. When that wouldn’t budge, Skull lashed out at the obstacle course and even started punching at the ground.

From his vantage point several hundred meters away, Colonnello heard the last feral howl of rage Skull let out. Then the Cloud slammed himself face first into the dirt. Colonnello winced as he let the seconds tick by, looking to see if the stuntman would move.

Since it seemed like Skull knocked himself out, Colonnello ventured down from his perch and went to check on the idiot.

Colonnello made it back to the obstacle course, noting the damage was worse up close. He would hate to have to face the full weight of Skull’s rage head on. But at the moment the stuntman was still lying face down in the middle of the carnage.

Colonnello cautiously approached.

“Skull?” He asked, noting that outside of breathing the Cloud wasn’t moving. “Hey man, are you okay, kora?”

Skull turned his head just enough for one purple eye to lazily glare at him.

“Hey,” Colonnello stopped and raised his hands, “I just came to check on you.”

Skull rolled his head back, so he was facing the dirt.

His muffled voice bit out, “I’m fine. Go away.”

Colonnello inched forward until he could kneel at Skull’s side. Absently he began to check the Cloud over, careful not to jostle him too much. All he received was a wordless grumble.

“What are you doing?” Skull finally managed, and Colonnello spotted one purple eye watching him.

Colonnello felt himself flush as he cleared his throat. “The last guy lying face down that told me he was fine, died from internal bleeding, kora. I believed him and didn’t check him over, so…”

Skull eyed him a long moment, before once again turning to face the ground with a huff.

“Whatever.”

The Rain felt somewhat relieved as Skull let him finish his field check. He could tell the Cloud was still in a foul mood, however, Skull seemed too exhausted to do anything about it. Colonnello wondered if this was what Skull was like after every fit of rage or if this was some sort of special circumstance.

It took some gentle prodding and after some grumbling, Skull let Colonnello carry him back to the mansion. At first, Colonnello thought of just tossing him over his shoulder in a traditional fireman’s carry, but figured that was a good way to get stabbed. Instead he settled on simply giving Skull a piggyback ride.

As they made it halfway back, Skull spoke up.

“Why is everyone insisting on chaining me up?” Skull asked softly. “Ain’t I chained enough?”

“What do you mean?” Colonnello paused to ask.

“All this bullshit about putting me in my place. I already have this ball and chain around my neck. Why do I have to fit into their perfect little box too?”

Colonnello gave that a serious thought. They really were pushing the Cloud to try to fit the mold the Mafia had for him. Sure, it would help Skull survive in the world he had been dragged into.

But at what cost?

The rage. The sight of Skull clawing at the pacifier. Colonnello took a breath and began walking.

“It’s unfair, kora.” Colonnello agreed while adjusting so Skull wouldn’t fall. “But you don’t have to play nice, like out in the civilian world. Rage against it all you want. Just don’t get caught, kora.”

Skull said nothing to that. So, they continued on in silence. Just a they were about to leave the forested area for the backyard, Colonnello paused again.

He looked over his shoulder to meet a piercing vibrant, tired, yet still deeply angry purple eye.

“Tell you what.” Colonnello grinned. “After we go our separate ways, if _anyone_ , including that bastard Reborn, tries to force you into doing something you don’t want. Come find me, kora. I’ll do my best to help, or just watch your back.”

Colonnello was sure he wasn’t the only one surprised when he realized he had truly meant that promise.

Several years later, Colonnello had gotten the job of being in charge of the training area on Mafia Land. He hadn’t heard much from his other Arcobaleno, but a few stopped in occasionally. Then one day, Skull appeared in his office with a duffle bag and a frown.

“Reborn wants me to join the Carcassa to keep tabs on the growing drug trade.” Skull explained in disgust. “I told him to fuck off. I was in the entertainment industry before all this. I’ve seen enough drugs.”

That was all Colonnello needed to know. Two days later Skull was in charge of overseeing Mafia Land’s logistics. It was a good fit for the ex-stuntman, and the Board liked the thought of having two Arcobaleno working for the island.

Colonnello also found he liked having Skull around. They often joked about their cursed forms. And it was also nice to have someone to train with, even if Skull wasn’t particularly on board with the idea.

Colonnello also found it a bit exasperating that in retaliation for forcing him to train, Skull let Oodako get into the training lake and eat the sharks. But the Rain often retaliated by feeding Falco calamari were Skull could see. They were practically best friends by that point, and Mafia Land was still standing, so it was a win in Colonnello’s book.

Therefore, Colonnello was unpleasantly surprised when Skull once again raged.

This time, there was an actual cause to the disturbance aside from frustrations about the curse. Colonnello had gotten used to those little frustrated flares of violence Skull fell into. It was easy to just let Skull tear apart a training field before dragging the Cloud back to his little bungalow to sleep it off.

This time however, a Sky was involved.

Skull, like Colonnello, had never really bonded with Luce. Skull had once said he had never felt he could trust the Sky Arcobaleno. He said something about her set off his instincts and if it weren’t for Reborn being her lapdog, Skull would have happily left and never looked back.

So, it wasn’t surprising to see a Sky try to pull one of them in. Usually, however, the Sky backed off when they realized they weren’t strong enough for one of the Arcobaleno. This Sky, it seemed, was an idiot.

Colonnello got a call over the radio about the incident just as he was getting ready for lunch. Skull had been minding his own business when the Sky had swamped the area with their Flames. Many of the other Elements in the area weren’t exactly happy with the move, especially the ones already bonded with their own Skies.

Skull had been doing a good job of sorting out the mess from what Colonnello could tell. But the idiot Sky had just done something everyone on Mafia Land knew was akin to signing one’s death warrant. The offending Sky had apparently knocked over Skull’s bike.

On a good day, this would get an annoyed Skull lecturing the offender with all the calm assertiveness of a pissed off headmaster. Skull would then take his precious vehicle to his garage and fuss over every inch of it. Colonnello would usually get dragged in to console Skull over a scratched paint job or minor dent.

This day, unfortunately, the bike was parked near the edge of one of the fishing piers.

Colonnello could feel the dark aura well before he actually got to the scene. It was as bad, if not worse, than the time just after they were cursed. Still, Colonnello took a bracing breath and raced forward with Falco flying just above him.

The masses where racing away as fast as they could while screaming for God.

Then, as the crowds began to thin, Colonnello spotted Skull. Frothing purple flames danced over an area of nearly a hundred yards around the snarling beast that was Colonnello’s fellow Arcobaleno. Clutched in a small black gloved hand was the balled-up collar of a young man’s shirt.

Luckily, Skull had seemingly lost his helmet that Verde had given him. Unluckily, it gave the terrified Sky an up close and personal view of Skull’s demonic snarl. Colonnello found himself sighing, whispering a small prayer for his Nonna to watch over him, and calmly swung his gun into his hands.

A shot rang out. Skull was sent tumbling away from his captive. And Colonnello looked up from his scope as he noted the Rain infused bullet had done nothing to calm the raging Cloud.

“Skull,” Colonnello called as Skull stopped in a low crouch, “we don’t attack guests, kora.”

The blank look in Skull’s eyes as he snarled, told Colonnello that his friend was not coherent enough for a civil conversation. It also threatened to freeze the Rain in place because he knew he now had all of Skull’s unbridled rage focused solely on him. Forcing himself not to gulp, Colonnello braced the butt of his gun against his shoulder again and took aim.

Colonnello prayed the years he had spent training with the ex-stuntman would help him live through this encounter.

The fight between the two Arcobaleno on Mafia Land would go down in Mafia Legend. By the time Skull got tired enough to calm down, the two had ripped apart half the resorts on the island. Many of the vacationers were forced to evacuate, and many more that heard of the incident gained a healthy respect for the Cloud and Rain Arcobaleno.

Colonnello on the other hand, woke up after three days in a coma. He made a note of needing to up his personal training if he wanted to go toe to toe with an enraged Skull again. Not that he wanted to, but he knew there would come a day he would likely have to.

Colonnello also woke to a small head of purple hair resting right next to him. Skull looked so small and peaceful curled up on Colonnello’s medical bed. Clearly the Cloud’s Undead Body Technique worked to keep the ex-stuntman from having any lingering injuries after their fight.

Rather than waking Skull, Colonnello turned and pressed the call button for the nurse. He smiled as she walked in and eyed Skull’s sleeping form warily. But she perked up a bit when she noted he was a wake.

“Sir, thank god.” She sighed moving over to the bed making a point to put as much space between herself and Skull as possible. “He’s been an unholy menace since he carried you in here after your fight.”

Colonnello beamed up at her and wanted to shrug, but found his collarbone appeared to have been broken. Instead he sat back and let her run through the standardized checks. Finally, he looked up at her when the last questions about his health were answered.

“How bad was it?” He asked softly, reaching over, and placing a hand on fluffy purple hair when Skull grumbled in his sleep.

“Considering it was you and Mr. de Mort, not as bad as one might anticipate. They are already reconstructing the resorts and outside of some minor injuries, all the staff and guests are safe.” The woman said with a smile. “I also heard they were able to safely retrieve Mr. de Mort’s bike out from the bay. There is also a rumor going around that the Board is thinking of forcing the offending Famiglia to compensate Mr. de Mort for the damages, among other things.”

Colonnello fought down a snort. “And who was responsible for setting Skull off, kora? I was more focused on making sure he didn’t massacre anyone.”

The nurse smiled a slow sly saccharine grin. “The Vongola, sir. The Sky in particular was the new head of the CEDEF, Iemitsu Sawada.”

“Huh.” Colonnello huffed unsure what to say to that.

He watched the nurse took her leave and wondered how long it would be before he got to hear from his beloved Lal. He remembered Fon mentioning that she had joined that branch of the Vongola the last time the Storm stopped by for tea with Skull. So Colonnello hazard a guess that she would be the one to smooth things over between them on the Vongola’s behalf.

It probably didn’t look good to have the Cloud Arcobaleno mad at them.

“Col?” A soft voice cut through his thoughts and he looked down to see a wide purple eye looking up at him. “You’re awake.”

“Hey, kora.” Colonnello grinned petting Skull’s hair. “The nurse stopped in. Looks like I get a week off of work, but otherwise I’m good.”

Slowly a hesitant smile stretched across purple painted lips. “Sorry.”

“Nah,” Colonnello waved Skull off, “it happens. Besides, no one died, and you just upped our reputation. Seems the Vongola are going to be doing a lot of groveling to make up for their Sky’s fuck up.”

“That wasn’t one of the Vongola kids.” Skull muttered with a frown as he slowly stretched and sat up.

“That was Iemitsu Sawada.” Colonnello said with a grin. “Lal’s new boss.”

“Oh, _joy_. I get to watch you moon over her for the unforeseeable future.” Skull grumbled making Colonnello snort. Suddenly Skull paused with a thoughtful look. “Hey, Col, I’ve been wondering…”

Colonnello raised an eyebrow as there was a long pause. “Wondering what, kora?”

“Who were you before?” Skull asked motioning to the pacifier around his neck with some faint disgust.

Colonnello wanted to shrug at the question. “I was a Colonnello in COMSUBIN. Lal and I were working with a joint taskforce, tracking down a possible terrorist cell when we were forced to go AWOL.”

Skull rolled his eyes and sent him an annoyed look. “That’s not what I meant. I meant who were you, as in your name, idiot.”

“Oh.” Colonnello blinked. It had felt like ages since someone had asked for his name. “Artemio. My name was Artemio Serafini. I grew up in southern Italia. Why?”

Skull gave a defensive shrug. “I just realized I didn’t know it when I brought you here. Uh, pleased to meet you, Artemio.”

Colonnello bit back a surprised laugh. “Pleased to meet you, uh…”

“Gavriil, Gavriil Angelos.” Skull muttered sticking out his hand. “But friends used to call me Gamble, before I changed my name for my stunt shows.”

“Gavriil.” Colonnello smirked as he slowly sounded out the name. He noted it sounded familiar as he shook Skull’s hand.

“Yea,” Skull said pulling his hand back to run it through his hair. “It’s Grecian for Gabriel, like the archangel. I grew up in a small town in Greece on the border with Bulgaria.”

“Gabriel, huh?” Colonnello asked with a slow grin.

“Oh, fucking shut up.” Skull shot back while rolling his eyes. “At least I’m not named after a maiden goddess.”

Colonnello sputtered as Skull tried to hide his obvious grin. Narrowing his eyes on the Cloud Arcobaleno, Colonnello just knew Skull was going to be a brat about this. The Rain wondered just how he was going to get back at the bastard this time.

Life carried on. Colonnello didn’t mind helping Skull fan the rumors that the Cloud Arcobaleno had left Mafia Land after the “Incident”. It wasn’t like the rumors fooled Fon or Verde, who both showed up once a month to have tea or play a game of chess.

It was mostly to keep Reborn from snooping around.

Skull hadn’t yet forgiven the Sun Arcobaleno for trying to order him into the drug trade. Colonnello hadn’t understood why at first, but soon learned that Skull had lost one of his best friends to an overdose. Skull had been the one to find his friend in the throes of a seizure, he blamed himself for the incident since he was the one to first introduce his friend to drugs.

Skull admitted he hadn’t been into anything too hard, just some marijuana and a little ecstasy at parties. It had apparently helped take the edge off of Skull’s rage when he had been forced to play nice with civilians. But his friend had gone down a darker path ending up with even harder drugs.

Skull even admitted that he practically swore off alcohol after the incident. It had the unfortunate side effect of keeping Skull’s rage just under the surface, begging to be let out. So, Skull turned to doing wilder and more death defying stunts to keep himself on an adrenaline high.

Skull would never admit to it, but Colonnello often thought Skull was happier in the mafia. Not because of the crimes or anything like that. But Skull didn’t have to be nice all the time and could even train without being judged for it.

Speaking of Reborn and training, things had remained peaceful on the island for several years. That was until Fon told them that Reborn had been contracted to train a young don named Dino. The duo hadn’t thought anything of it, until Reborn dragged said student to Mafia Land in hopes of Colonnello training the kid for a bit.

Colonnello first noticed the strange pair walking up the gravel walkway one lazy Wednesday. He and Skull were planning on their weekly cookout. So Colonnello was out on the patio area of his bungalow firing up the grill so Skull could cook.

Colonnello could proudly say he could do many things, cooking however eluded him outside of a few bare basics.

Colonnello had just gotten the fire going when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and wondered if the blond teen had gotten lost while on a walk. Then he noticed just who was seated stoically on the kid’s shoulder.

Colonnello felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

“Bastard.” Colonnello greeted coolly narrowing his eyes at the Sun Arcobaleno. “What are you doing here?”

“No need to be so hostile.” Reborn responded jumping down from the kid’s shoulder with a smirk. “Can’t I come visit an old friend? I hear Fon and Verde often stop buy for chats.”

“Chats, sure.” Colonnello agreed. “But you don’t just chat, kora.”

Reborn smirked at him. Colonnello wondered if the hitman would skip the dramatics and get to the point. Skull was hopefully oblivious and still in the kitchen getting the burgers ready to cook.

“As I’m sure you probably already heard.” Reborn began before motioning to the kid. “This is my new loser student Dino Cavallone.”

“Kid.” Colonnello acknowledged with a nod before narrowing his eyes back on Reborn.

“Dino’s proven to being rather inept.” Reborn said as an assessment. “I was hoping you wouldn’t mind spending some time with him on the training fields.”

Colonnello opened his mouth to claim he was busy. That was until he nearly bit his tongue as a cold wash of dark aura filled the area. Colonnello didn’t need to turn to the door to know Skull would be looming there.

Instead he watched Reborn’s eyes widen like giant saucers. There was even a slight bit of sweat forming just under the rim of the Sun’s fedora. Colonnello felt oddly bemused that instead of turning into a gun, Leon just quickly scuttled away from the hitman to hide in Dino’s jacket.

The kid himself turned a pale white and was looking like he wanted to be anywhere else. Colonnello snorted to himself and calmly walked over the other blond. With little care, the Rain Arcobaleno hopped up to land on Dino’s shoulder and got himself comfortable.

“Don’t worry, kora.” Colonnello consoled with a pat on Dino’s head. “He’s not mad at you.”

“Like that makes it any better.” Dino breathed while eyeing the small murderous Cloud with trepidation. “What did Reborn do?”

“Ah,” Colonnello watched Skull stalk forward with almost catlike grace, “he tried to chain Skull to a Famiglia he didn’t like.”

Dino gulped.

Meanwhile, Reborn had managed to rally himself.

“Fancy seeing you here, Lackey.” Reborn said with more confidence than Colonnello thought he really had. “I heard you left the island a few years ago.”

Skull tilted his head as he regarded the hitman. Colonnello wondered if he should warn Reborn that Skull had been training ever since he started working for Mafia Land. The Cloud Arcobaleno had seemingly learned how to smell fear over the years, or at least that’s how he acted.

Colonnello suspected Skull was just _that good_ at reading body language.

“Reborn-senpai,” Skull greeted with a smile eerily reminiscent to the one he used for his stunt shows, “so nice to see you again.”

Colonnello would forever cherish the sight of Reborn turning tail and running. The genuine fear on Reborn’s face made the Rain Arcobaleno crow with laughter. He didn’t even mind the frothing enraged Cloud Flames that followed after their so-call leader, or the destruction they promised.

Skull, completely enraged, but laser-focused on a target was a truly terrifying and glorious sight to see after all. Colonnello didn’t blame Reborn for running off while he still had the chance. He did, however, site down Reborn as the one to pay for rebuilding the training fields after Skull finally caught up to the Sun Arcobaleno.

Dino did end up staying a bit to be trained by both Skull and Colonnello. Though the kid seemed a little squeamish the time he came to the training grounds to find Oodako happily snacking on the sharks. Colonnello snuck some calamari in with Skull’s lunch in retaliation.

The great thing however was Reborn made himself scarce after pulling himself out of the ravine Skull left him in. Colonnello also got a front row seat to Reborn sending Skull gifts in some attempt to soothe the rocky relationship the two had. Skull was unimpressed with most of the gifts and often found interesting ways to dispose of them, and happily sent Reborn the recorded video evidence of these disposals.

Looking back on his life, Colonnello wondered what his Nonna would say about it. He wondered if she would have approved of his relationship with the Cloud Arcobaleno, given her fear of Clouds. He wondered if she would have understood just what sort of friend Skull had turned out to be.

How he now had memories of a life he hadn’t lived where Skull turned all his anger and rage against their enemies to protect Colonnello’s back. The sickening feeling of watching his brother in arms fall as that bastard Byakuran laughed. How helpless Colonnello suddenly was without those rolling agitated purple flames an inferno bracing his.

He wondered what she would have said, if he told her of the lengths Skull went to in securing Colonnello allies for the Arcobaleno trials. How Skull somehow talked Enma and his guardians into being Colonnello’s team. Or how Skull had managed to talked the Vindice into working with them, somehow knowing Bermuda well before he was introduced.

Admittedly there was still a lot the two kept secret from each other. Things they hadn’t elaborated or certain things that never came up. But for the most part, even Colonnello knew it was pretty common knowledge that if one went looking for him, they would likely also find Skull lurking around nearby.

It was probably for that reason, with the curse lifted and their lives looking brighter, Skull was the one Colonnello hunted down while planning for his wedding.

“You want me to… what?” Skull asked with a surprised blink.

“To be my best man, when Lal and I get married,” Colonnello said again with a large grin.

Skull blinked again before scoffing. He grinned as he looped an arm around Colonnello’s shoulders. It was clear his Cloud was going to agree.

“Sure,” Skull huffed, “what are brothers for?”

Colonnello blinked for a moment before feeling his face split into the largest grin he could ever remember having. Somehow, he just knew that if there was a heaven, his Nonna would be smiling down on them. He doubted even she would have said no to that statement.

### Omake

They were at a party being thrown in honor of the Arcobaleno getting their adult forms back. Verde had managed to come up with a way to expedite the growing process that hadn’t been _too_ uncomfortable. So now, Colonnello was pumped even more than he had been when the curse had been lifted.

That wedding he and Lal planned was now back on schedule.

The party itself was rather typical. Alcohol was being passed around and for the most part, everyone seemed to be having a good time. Even Skull was enjoying himself, though the Cloud Arcobaleno refused to drink any alcohol.

Colonnello had stepped out to go to the bathroom and was just now returning to the party. As he turned the corner, he felt his eyebrow raise. It appeared Reborn was trying to drunkenly flirt with a clearly uncomfortable Skull while a few the party-goers cheered the Sun Arcobaleno on.

Only there were a few that were very noticeably uncomfortable with the situation. Fon was frowning, Verde was inching towards the door, and even Viper was hovering ominously. Lal looked up at Colonnello the moment he came to a stop on the threshold.

This was not the time or place for them to have a rampaging Skull. Colonnello was certain no one wanted to deal with that. He doubted even Skull wanted to deal with that.

So Colonnello stepped forward to break up the shenanigans.

At that moment, however, Reborn was emboldened from the cheers. Skull’s eyes widened comically seconds before Reborn moved. The Sun Arcobaleno ended up pulling the Cloud towards him and planting a kiss right on Skull’s painted lips.

Colonnello felt himself freeze for a second. Then he snarled as he stalked forward, hands already moving to swing his gun from its place on his back. The small faint distressed sound his Cloud made didn’t help matters.

Colonnello stopped just far enough away that as he rose his gun, the barrel lightly pressed against Reborn’s temple. All sound in the room seemed to cease just a second before Colonnello flipped off the safety and chambered a bullet. The loud clank of the sniper’s gun seemed to draw Reborn’s undivided attention away from the now flailing Cloud.

“You better have a very good explanation, kora.” Colonnello hissed coolly. “Or I swear, I’ll pull the trigger. No one messes with my brother like that.”

Reborn suddenly seemed a lot more sober than he had been. Colonnello narrowed his eyes wondering if the hitman was actually drunk or was just faking it. If he was faking it, well Colonnello already had a finger on the trigger.

A sly smirk crossed the hitman’s face as he said, “I can’t help that his features can be mistaken as feminine.”

Reborn ducked just as Colonnello pulled the trigger. The Sun Arcobaleno’s fedora now had a very distinct hole passing through it. But the man himself turned and ran.

“Fucking! Get back here you bastard! I’m going to murder you, kora!”


End file.
